Phoenix
by Eovin
Summary: He was betrayed once again.By the same person that hurt him before,but this time there will be no second chances.He will be strong and he will rise from ashes no matter what.Itanaru,onesided Sasunaru,Sasusaku,OCC,probably mpeg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rookie nine-18,team Gai-19,Itachi-23.Sasuke came back at the age of 16.He was supervised for a year and got a cold shoulder from the whole rookie nine/team Gai, except Sakura-bitch. During that year he desperately tried to get Naruto's friendship back and after succeeding he made the next move asking him to go out with him.

Naruto walked home with a bounce in his step. Today was a wonderful day. He finished an A-class solo mission not just successfully, but even a day earlier than planed! The weather was wonderful and he just finished buying groceries for a romantic dinner he planned to cook for his boyfriend. Yes, you read correctly Uzumaki Naruto can cook. And not just cook, all his friends admitted that his cooking is probably the most delicious food they have ever ate.

He walked through Uchiha district, thinking how lucky he was to have such a wonderful (cough yeah right cough) boyfriend as Sasuke. They were dating for a year already and now it's been two weeks since Sasuke proposed to him and they became engaged.

Naruto planned to make today's day special. He would cook the best dinner he could for Sasuke and after the food he would give him what he wanted for so long. That's right, though they've been dating for a year they still haven't had sex. The problem was not that Naruto didn't want it, but it's just he was afraid to trust Sasuke completely again, he was afraid to get hurt and betrayed. But today was special, he dimmed his boyfriend trustworthy enough to be ready to give him his virginity.

He entered the house, went to kitchen and started making dinner. After that, he decided to prepare himself (not in that meaning, you pervs) He went to take a good long bath, knowing from baa-chan that Sasuke won't be home for atleast few hours.

After the bath he went to the wardrobe to find something to wear. Deciding that wearing to much clothes is pointless, he stopped his choice on yukata and a pair of boxers. After getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror.

'Your beautiful, kit.'

'Thanks, Kyuu.'

And he really was. He was wearing white silken yukata that reached just above his knees with orange obi. His messy golden locks fraimed his face perfectly. His long golden eyelashes could make any girl jealous. He possessed feminine features and his pouty lips almost begged to be ravished. Yukata was hugging his curvesious body, showing off his slender, perfectly-shaped, tan legs and his long, swanlike neck. All in all he looked totally delicious, good enough to eat. Waiting for his boyfriend kitsune decided to take a nap.

So, what you think: Good? Bad? Oh, and guys I need your opinion should I let Sasuke to have sex with Naru-chan before he finds out he's a cheating bastard or he doesn't deserve it? Personaly I think only Tachi-kun is allowed to do naughty things with him. Hmm? Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you all for your reviews and opinion

I thank you all for your reviews and opinion. Final result is: 100 against Sasunaru sex…YayEnjoy.

Naruto woke up from the start. He didn't know, what was the reason for such an unusual behavior, because he's a really heavy sleeper, but he had a gut feeling that it was not good. Something was going to happen. He stood up and carefully took a senbon from his sleeve.

Being a shinobi he was used to having weapons in all kind of clothes. Leaving the bedroom he stealthily glided down the hall, when he heard the reason of his uneasiness: there were voices on the first floor and he could clearly footsteps of the people down there. He was ready to plan the attack when he recognized one of the voices. It was Sasuke. Kitsune was surprised, Sasuke was not supposed to be home for at least two hours. Hiding his weapon back into the sleeve he started walking towards the source of noise. Now he could recognize the second voice too, it belonged to his best friend Sakura. He went down the stairs deciding to greet them. But the closer he got the stronger his gut feeling became. Knowing that his instincts were never wrong he made sure to hide his chakra signature moving as quietly as possible. He entered the living room and tried to identify where the noises were coming from. Nearing the guest bedroom he could clearly hear moans and groans coming from there. He didn't need to look inside to know was waiting him behind the door. He could feel his heart shattering into thousands of pieces, but his face stayed emotionless. The lone tear ran down his cheek before his eyes hardened. Though outside he looked calm and impassive he was boiling with different emotions inside. Hurt, pain, betrayal and most of all anger were battling inside of him. Finally anger won. Though Naruto was not angry he was pissed and furious. But even in such state not a sliver of chakra escaped to inform the two backstabbing bitches that they were caught. Silently he closed the door and slipped into the kitchen. Something shiny caught his eye. It was the engagement ring Sasuke put on his finger when he proposed. That was a truly beautiful ring and it cost a fortune. Taking it of his finger he wanted to put it on the counter when his eyes fell on the dustbin. Thinking along the lines that trash belongs with trash he dropped the ring into it and with the feeling of deep satisfaction he went upstairs to pack his things. In the very beginning of their relationship he warned Sasuke that if he ever hurts him in any way or form there will be no second chances and Naruto Uzumaki was a man of his word.

In the bedroom he took out his storage scrolls and sealed away his weapons, clothes and other things purposely ignoring all Sasuke's presents. Changing his clothes into more suitable ones he looked around to see if he forgot anything. He quietly left the house. If any of his friends saw him right now they would be surprised. It was well known that he was very emotional and wore his feelings on his sleeve, so it seems that he should have thrown a tantrum, broke down crying, screamed at those cheaters or used his Rasengan on them, but he didn't. His face was devoid of any emotions, his eyes were unreadable. The eyes that surprised everyone with their warmth were now cold as ice and hard as steel. He was heartbroken it is true, but he was not a whimp or a pushover. He would not let something like that to bring him down, he was betrayed too often in the past. He left Uchiha district. Since this moment there was no turning back.

This is my new charter. I think I show you the others reaction on what happened to Naruto as well as his actions after the break up. Love you all, Eovin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello that's me again

Hello that's me again. Missed me?

The news about what happened spread like wild fire. It's all started with Tsunade. She was the one he came to, after all she pestered him into living with her for a long time, both before and after he and Uchiha got together. After telling her about what happened he had a hard time keeping her from going to Uchiha mansion and breaking all the bones in their bodies. When Shizune came home she found Naruto desperately trying to make Tsunade to calm down. But after she found out Why her shishou was acting like that Naruto had to keep two enraged women from the actions that could bring troubles in the future, one of them was a Hokage after all. The next morning Hokage held a meeting with the whole rookie nine, team Gai, their senseis, Iruka, Anko and Ibiki. Not present were only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. She decided to let them know what happened. To say that all of them were disgusted and enraged was the same as to call a tiger kitten. Right there and then they vowed to make Sasuke's and Sakura's life a living hell.

Unfortunately one of the secretaries in Hokage's office heard bits of their conversation and immediately started spreading rumors. Reactions verified. Common villagers and the Council were celebrating the rescue of their "Uchiha prodigy" by "lovely" Sakura from the monster's clutches. The shinobi populace, especially the ones that knew Naruto personally, was mostly angered. Some even wanted to rip Uchiha's balls off and shove them up his ass, or even better-make Sakura eat them. Though some of them were secretly glad, because now they had a chance with adorable kitsune. By the time emo-king (my apologies to all emos) and the pink…thing woke up thinking that today Naruto would return from his mission, totally oblivious to the things that happened (think again) the whole Konoha knew about it. Imagine their surprise when in the morning entering the dinning room they saw a delicious looking dinner. There was only one person who could cook it, but that was impossible the dinner was cold definitely standing there from the evening, unless…but that would mean…oh shit. Without listening to what Sakura was saying Sasuke quickly rushed upstairs praying that his conclusions were wrong. Sadly (yeah right) they were not. All Naruto's things were gone. He went downstairs only to find that Sakura broke one of his glasses. He through it of when something caught his attention, Naruto's engagement ring was in the dustbin. He carefully took it out. He knew what this mean and he felt something close to regret. But Uchiha's never regret anything, so he decided upon more familiar emotion-anger.

He will teach that _dobe_ who he belongs to. Without hesitation he left the house not even once looking at the pink haired banshee. Heading to the Hokage Tower he noticed strange looks and whispers he was getting, but he brushed it of. He entered old hag's office and went strait to the Hokage.

-Tell me, where is Naruto?-he asked rudely, earning himself a glair from the Hokage.

-Naruto's whereabouts is a classified information.-she replied coolly, causing Uchiha to clench his teeth.

-He is my fiancé, damn it!!

-To my information-not anymore.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

-Very well, Hokage-_sama_. Do you have any missions for me?-the second he said he really wished he didn't. Hokage's smirk was promising nothing good.

-Why yes, I do have some suitable missions for you.-she said grinning evilly.

Read next chapter and find out how exactly rookies will turn their life into living hell;)


	4. Chapter 4

His life officially sucks

His life officially sucks! A month, the whole month he was unable to see his dobe. The whole month of torture and humiliation. A month of nothing, but D-rank and rarely C-rank missions. And that's not the worth part. This whole month _accidents_ keep happening.

It started with Sai. He was talking to Sakura (more like ignoring her screeching) when they were attacked by his ink-creations. After destroying them they started yelling at Sai he said that he was suffering from hallucinations and thought they were enemies. Next time Sasuke went to Yamanaka shop to buy some flowers to make his house brighter, because after Naruto left his mansion became even gloomier then before. Later he found out that Ino _accidentally _sold him poisonous flowers. But she's a human being and all people make mistakes, right? The next time when he was sparring with Hyuuga, Neji _accidentally _nearly castrated him. On the way back home he met Hinata who _accidentally _closed his tenketsus when she bumped into him. And that's not taking to consideration armies of bugs and spiders that suddenly flooded his mansion and Sakura's house, crawling in their beds and food. When this happened the first time whole Konoha awoke from Sakura's shrieks when she woke up only to find her bed, clothes and hair full of different kinds of bugs. The other week when she was walking home from her shift in the hospital, she was attacked by stray dogs who tried to bite her legs of.

Training didn't go well either. Kakashi was assigned by the Council to train the "last" Uchiha, but instead of actual training he assigned Sasuke to do some pointless tasks. When Uchiha confronted him about it Kakashi proposed a deal: they will fight on Kakashi's conditions and if (if) he beats Kakashi then he will teach him new techniques. Sasuke being a self-centered jerk he was agreed without even listening to the conditions, much to Kakashi's joy. Who thought that Uchiha can be such an idiot? Without further hesitation he took a collar out of his pocket and placed it around younger male's neck, earning himself a WTF expression.

-What the hell is this?

-Oh, this?-he asked innocently, pointing at the collar-It's a chakra restraining collar. Why? Did you think it was something else?-he leered at the boys faint blush.

-Why the hell did you put it on me?-asked a very irritated and embarrassed Uchiha.

-Well, you were the one to agree on my conditions, but if you are scared…- Kakashi trailed off.

-Hn, bring it on.

-Oh, don't worry Sasu-chan I'll go easy on you.-inner Kakashi was doing happy dance.

-What? Even without chakra I can beat you with one of my hands tied behind my back.-said a cocky brat-Show me your best.

-As you wish.-Sasuke was surprised by sudden change of attitude, but he didn't have time to ponder on it as a knee was slammed into his gut.

During the next half an hour Kakashi proceeded to beat the living shit out of Sasuke in the most embarrassing way possible.

-Well, Sasu-chan it seems that you will continue doing tasks. And now excuse me, but I have a dolphin-chan to hunt down. Ja ne.-he waived cheerfully before poofing away.

Sakura's things were not better. First of all she was sent only on the D-rank missions. When she asked for higher level missions Hokage said that such kind of missions was for **competent** ninja only. Being the dense bitch she was, she started screeching that in such case bakas like that _monster _shouldn't been let to do even D-rank missions. Her funeral was held the next day …Nah, just kidding. Though she did spend next two weeks in the hospital. Other then that the whole rookie nine even Ino and Lee were giving her cold and silent treatment, not that she cares. Besides in Ino's case she thought that it was jealousy to the fact that she got Sasuke before her. Besides both Sasuke and Sakura were constantly pranked by Konohamaru corps.

Konoha-nins were not the only one angry. Poor, poor Suna citizens, after the message from Hokage about the recent events came; they thought that apocalypses have come. The whole week sand around Suna was bailing. Coming into the ten meter radius to their Kazekage was equal to the death wish. Even with Shukaku still inside he wasn't as scary as he was now. People were starting to think that he finally lost it, but looking at his siblings they decided it runs in the family. It was troublesome to count how many training grounds were destroyed by Kankuro, who imagined that these logs were emo-prick and pink blob. As for Temari… Well, that woman was always pretty scary, but now if you caught her daydreaming you could hear evil cackles coming from her and her expression could make Orochimaru piss his pants (Temari rocks). What she was dreaming about? She was dreaming about shoving her fan up Uchihas ass and opening it there. Or sparring with pink slu-girl _accidentally_ stabbing her vomit-green eyes and cutting her puck pink hair in the process.

Naruto himself was coping rather well, instead of whipping over his broken heart he concentrated on his ninja career. He was a special jounin and ANBU member after all. So, now he spends all the time doing missions: starting from B-rank and ending with SS-rank. This in turn caused him to be promoted to the ANBU captain, not that his friends outside ANBU knew this. But even with little information that leaked out about his missions, his popularity among shinobi citizens sky-rocketed. He also re-started working as a shadow shinobi for Konoha. Among other shinobi villages he was known as Yuurei (Ghost).

As for Sasuke…we all know that he is a persistent son of a bitch. He finally found out where Naruto live now. His first attempt to talk to Naruto failed. First of all, because Naruto was on the mission and second, because he nearly got his foot pierced by the poisoned senbon that Shizune _accidentally _dropped while talking to him. His next attempt was even worse. He tried a good old fashionable way to come through the window only to get hit by Hokage's desk that was thrown out of the window. Later Tsunade explained that she was drunk and Jiraiya was pestering her, so she did what she usually does in such situations. It was true so most of the people believed her, but…the shit-eating grin on Jiraiya's face spoke volumes. He then tried screaming under Naruto's window. The only results he got: a bucket of ice-cold water and humiliation of walking through the village looking like a wet chicken. As Tsunade explained later to the Council she thought that it was some stupid drunk interrupting her beauty-sleep. Besides no harm was done. Right?

Finally after the two months from the incident Sasuke and Naruto met face to face. Do you want to know how this happened?

Sasuke was walking down the street when he sensed familiar chakra signature near by. He immediately decided that it was his chance to talk to Naruto without any obstacles, so he into that direction. When he caught up with Naruto his jaw dropped, literally. Naruto looked gorgeous. He was wearing hip-hugging black pants with crimson flames on the bottom. His belts with chains were hanging low on his hips. On his legs he had high combat boots. His upper torso was clad into skintight silk black and crimson shirt. He had a black kanji of the nine on the upper crimson part of the shirt. He was wearing a coat like the Fourth used to, only his was black and crimson. He wore fingerless gloves and had a katana draped on his back. All in all he looked drop-dead sexy. Sasuke had to imagine naked Sakura to will down his nosebleed and hard on. Taking control over his emotions he griped Naruto's wrist.

-Dobe, we need to talk.

-There is nothing to talk about, Uchiha-san. So, unless this concerns security of this village I should kindly ask you to live me the fuck alone.

But Uchiha gone too far already. He grabbed Naruto and slammed him into nearest wall.

-You belong to me, dobe. I own you.

-I would take my hands of me if I were you, Uchiha.-said Naruto in the voice that made The North Pole look like tropics. But this only enraged Uchiha further. He slammed Naruto again.

-Don't make me repeat myself. You. Belong. To. Me.

This was a mistake. The next second Naruto's knee made contact with his groin, making him double in pain and unable to block the kick that send him flying through few walls, brick walls (ouch). Before he could find his breath a hand on the collar of his shirt brought him to look into the blazing cerulean eyes.

-I will say this once, so listen carefully,-he said in a low voice-I. Am. NOT. A. Thing. To. Belong.-with that he punched Uchiha in the face knocking him out and breaking his nose in the process. With a feeling of deep satisfaction he let go of now unconscious raven and continued walking to the Hokage Tower. Needless to say that that day Hokage hasn't returned to doing her paperwork.

In a few days he was summoned by the Hokage.

-Yuurei, I have a new mission for you.

I'm evil I know. Cookies to everyone who guessed who this mission will be about. Please reviews. Love you all. Sayonara, Eovin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people

Hello people! I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan (Itachi-sama does)

In a few days Naruto was summoned by Hokage.

-Yuurei, I have a mission for you. Do you accept?

-Rank and status?

-It is a SS-class assassination mission.-Naruto raised an elegant golden eyebrow at this.

-Target?

-Your mission is to kill Uchiha-traitor-here Hokage maid a pause (Inner Naru: Noooooo, I can't kill Ita-kuncries chibi tearsif he dies I'll have to stay a virgin forever…Hmmm, wait a minute. Ita-kun usually called a murderer not a traitor. Uchiha-traitor is Sasuke-temes title. Does that mean I can kill him without getting punished? Yay!makes a happy dance)-More precisely Uchiha…Madara, leader of the Akatsuki.

-I accept. Any other information I should know?-Tsunade nodded seriously before clasping her hands together.

-Listen, and listen well, brat. I'm not going to repeat myself.-seeing him nod she sighed before continuing-The thing that no one knows about Akatsuki is that they divided into two groups: one consists of Madara and those who joint willingly, while the other are those who were framed and forced to join. The second group stays with Akatsuki for few reasons: 1.they are considered missin-nins in home-villages and have hunter-nins on their tales and 2. Madara placed a seal on them preventing them from living or killing him.

-So, if I kill Madara they won't be a threat anymore?

-Even better. Once Madara is dead they are free to go wherever they want or return to their home-village, by the time your mission is over their status of missing-nins will be nullified. Besides, they are the ones who've been giving us information about their organization moves and plans. They also promised Jiraya that they will help you by keeping the other members busy while you deal with the leader.

-I see. And the names of our allies are..?

-Hoshigaki Kisame, Iwa no Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori and Uchiha Itachi.

-Uchiha Itachi?-he asked sharply.

-Yes, brat, Itachi and no need to look at me like that. It was confirmed that he was framed by Madara, besides he couldn't kill them, at that time he and his team were on the mission. I know what Uchiha-brat saw, but you can't expect an 8 year old to be good in detecting even Chunin level genjutsu not to mention higher level ones.

-Fine. What about others members?

-Madara, Pein, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu are your enemies, though our allies promised to take care of the other four so you would get strait to Madara without interference.

-Is that all?

-No, when the fight is over if you all will be at one piece inform the other four about their change of status and that they are welcomed to join any village they like or lead a civilian life.

-You mean they are helping us without even knowing about it?-asked a surprised kitsune.

-Yeap, they are working on us totally for free.-cheerfully replied Tsunade.

-If that is all I'll be leaving, Hokage-sama. I need to get ready for the mission.

-Naruto-she said seriously-be careful. You always seem to attract trouble.

-Don't worry, baa-chan, I am a big boy; I can take care of myself. Besides you should worry about yourself too. After all, you'll be the one to tell Sasuke that his brother is innocent and that I'm the one sent to kill the one responsible for the massacre.-he snickered hearing her groan.

-Don't remind me about it. And I'm NOT OLD.

-Keep saying that yourself, baa-chan.-he said ducking from her punch-But I tell you what, a part of me is glad that I won't have to deal with teme when he hears the news,-he smirked mischievously-but the other part is disappointed that I won't get to see his face when he hears them.

Tsunade laughed.

-Don't worry, brat, when you return I'll personally tell you the details.

-I'll take you up on this offer. Ja ne, baa-chan.

-BRAT. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me old?

Naruto only laughed before leaving her office to go and get ready for his new mission.

Hello, minna. The next chapter will be the mission itself and of course Itachi will make an appearance. Please review. Sincerely your, Eovin.


End file.
